The object of the invention refers to a line guiding device for guiding cables, hoses, lines or the like between a locally fixed and a moveable connection.
Various embodiments of a line guiding device are known for guiding cables, hoses, lines or the like between a locally fixed and a moveable connection point. Hereby we are dealing with, for example, a line guiding device which is formed by individual members joined together by linking. Such a line guiding device is also called an energy guide chain or abbreviated just as energy chain. The individual members are formed by brackets which are arranged at a distance from one another. The brackets are joined together by transverse bridges so that the members form a channel in which lines, hoses, cables or the like can be laid. The width of the transverse bridges can be very different. Energy chains are also known which are designed with a half the bridges. In these energy chains not all members have a transverse bridge.
DD 265 449 A1 describes a line guiding device which is formed by the fact that a track of substantially rectangular cross-section is extruded and then worked on, specifically slits are made in it. By the slitting the track will be divided into individual segments that are joined together with links. A comparable system is known from EP-A1-0 544 027.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,769 proposes forming a line guiding device by extruding a flat structure which then can be formed by stamping of individual parts and folding the side bridges to a guide system for lines, cables or hoses or the like.
A foldable protective element made of plastic is known from WO-A1-98/40645. This protective element is injection-molded or cast substantially into a flat configuration and is formed from segments joined together by bendable bridges. Hereby the protective element is a bottom segment with a bottom side and top side and at least one wall segment, which can be formed by bending and/or folding in the direction of the top side of the bottom segment and mechanical closing of a closing mechanism to form a closed channel section. The protective element, however, is either joined to other similar protective elements or is formed so that it can be joined to other similar protective elements so that the channel sections form a channel in the longitudinal direction for lines.
Line guiding devices can be made from plastic and/or metal.